jatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jate - Jack and Kate Wiki
Main Page Layout Hi guys: So, I am not really loving this page as it is right now, so I thought I'd see what you guys think about something more along lines like this: | style="padding:0em 0em 0em 0em;" | |} | style="padding:0em 0em 0em 0em;" | |} Can you see the rounded borders? This rounded look is only viewable in Mozilla, not IE, if that's what you're using. Mozilla rocks, ya'll. Anyway, different colors for the boxes, but this style is a little softer...more modern? What do you think? --ABrose 05:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I can see the rounded borders (GO FIREFOX!). I like the look, yeah.--NamesnotAnnie 05:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :ALSO I'd like that big pic of Jate on the main page in the CENTER. (: --NamesnotAnnie 05:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sweeet...I wonder if we should put another pic side by side with the one there already? Otherwise, the pic will have to wedge between the boxes, or float on top of the two boxes. This damn side bar to the left of us is pretty wide. Either way works for me...:)--ABrose 05:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::What's the difference between community and JaK groups? I like it though. I started using Mozilla two days ago, so this is pleasurable to me. I'll get to work on fitting the picture in the center. Can we do anything about the adds? Maybe on the top of the page so it doens't look like it's in the content? Because for a big second it's just this glaring white space. Anyway. It's lookin' good, ladies.... --Alilamba 19:33, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, should we have the headings be more like...all canon-related stuff be called - On the Island, stuff about Matt and Evie, famous jaters and top 100 under Off the Island or Civilization and then creative stuff under Crackers...to make you feel better. I think I mentioned this on the board before. I mean, we can have whatever headings we want. And no, we can't do anything about the ads, Ali. Sorta the tradeoff with having a wiki here...dealing with intrusive ads. :( *For the layout of this page, I'm gonna create a sandbox for us to play in. I was thinking of including the images in the containers with an icon, heading then the links below all this. I'll draw up something and see what you guys think...--ABrose 23:23, 13 August 2008 (UTC) So... I was thinking of calling the Jate music page "The Music of Jate," but leaving the link on the first page called "On the Turntables." Kinda like "Learn to be Fluent in Jate" leads to a page called "Jate Dictionary." Problem is, there's an edit lock on this page. Could anyone post a direct link? Cause right now it's being redirected...--NamesnotAnnie 01:44, February 2, 2010 (UTC) JACK AND KATE PUZZLE SONG NEW JACK AND KATE VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!!! ''' AWESOME '''ITS A PUZZLE TOO! 'SEARCH: "''LOST IN AUSTEN RIDDLE SONG" ''' BRAND NEW!! Bereloom 07:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC)